It's A Family
by Gigi13
Summary: Sarai's actions catch up to her, causing her to face life changing, and life threatening, consequences. Angel doesn't deal with facing his worst nightmare so well, forcing Darla to be rational about the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all. Although Sarai, Ryan, Sophia, Blair (aka childSarai) are my ideas.

A/N1: To Imzadi: In response to asking for a Sarai/Ryan Veronica/Logan crossover, unfortunately it can't be done since I've only seen, like two Veronica Mars episodes. It's on opposite House (which I _love_) and I am TiVo-less.

A/N2: Well, here it is, the first chapter of the last Sarai story. Hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

Sarai laid in her bed, too tired to get up. She looked at her alarm clock, which she had hit the snooze on four times already. She had two options in front of her: A, get up and quickly get dressed and rush to school, or B, take her time getting up and getting ready and show up late. She eventually decided on the super-secret option C, not going at all. Yes it was the perfect plan. "You're going to be late if you don't get up now," Angel announced, entering her room, unaware of her decision.

"I'm not going," she informed him.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired. Very, very, tired," she said. "Besides it's the last week before graduation. We're not learning anything and it's not like they're going to take the diploma away," she added defensively.

"I didn't question you," he pointed out. "If you're tired then go back to sleep."

"Good advice," she said before she threw the comforter over her head and went back to sleep.

"Kids," Angel sighed as he left the room.

At twelve-ten, Sarai got up and went down into the Wolfram and Hart offices. She thought about bothering Angel, but then she remembered her six-year-old self was in there with him, and she trusted her to do a good job, freeing herself for something else. Harassing Wesley was out of the question because he was with Sophia. Gunn was in a meeting, and she was too lazy to track down anyone else. So, it was off to the science department. There was usually something exciting going on over there, and when there wasn't, harassing the science nerds proved to be extremely entertaining. "Newton was a fraud!" Sarai yelled, popping up behind one of the scientists.

"AH!" he shrieked, startled.

"You're such a child, Knox," she replied.

"Hey, Sarai," Knox said. "Shouldn't you be in school still?"

"Didn't go. Tired day. So, what are the geek squad up to today?"

"We're not geeks," all the scientists replied.

"When was the last time any of you had a date?" she challenged.

The laboratory door opened, "I was treated to a movie last night by a very handsome man," Fred said as she walked through the door.

"No you didn't, you went with Wesley," Sarai corrected. Fred narrowed her eyes a little, wanting the teenager to lighten up on him. "I said that with affectionate seething resentment," Sarai added.

Fred was going to reply, but something caught her attention. "What's this?" she questioned, going over to a corner of the room where a stone tomb was located.

"It was delivered this morning, we're still working on it," Knox replied.

"How'd I missed seeing this?" Sarai questioned, examining the box, particularly the crystals on top. "Ooooo, shiny." She touched one of them and dust was released in her face. She coughed for a moment. "That's gonna be great for the allergies."

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"You should go to medical," Knox advised.

"For breathing in some dust? Please, I inhale more when I am searching under my bed for a shoe," the teenager replied. "I'll take a Claritain, it'll be all good."

"No Sarai, you should get checked out. We don't know anything about this tomb... the dust could be more then dust," Fred said.

"Like what? Giant mutating demon dust that plans to attack the city? Please, this thing looks bazillions years old. Of course it's gotten dirty over the years," Sarai answered.

"Go to medical, or I'll tell your father and knowing him he'll drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Um, no, whining would be the way to go in this situation. You can't take screaming for granted, you gotta be selective to keep it affective," Sarai in formed them. She giggled, "that rhymes."

"Go to medical," Fred repeated.

"Fine," Sarai caved, "but if I get a needle I am holding you personally responsible."

Sarai went to the medical department to get checked out. As the examination was going on, Angel walked in. "I heard what happened," he said entering the room.

"Is there no such thing as privacy in this place?" she questioned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

"Of course I am."

"Everything seems fine," the doctor said. "I took some blood-"

"Which Fred owes me for," Sarai interrupted.

"Some of the standard tests are still being run, but I don't see anything mystical going on," the doctor finished.

"So you're telling me I'm fine? Something I already knew. Yeah, and how much are you going to charge for that?" Sarai snarked.

"You're not getting charged for this," the doctor said.

"Great!" Sarai exclaimed. "Daddy-father-person would care to give me the money this would cost for something important?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Sandals, really, really, cute ones."

Angel rolled his eyes at that before going back into concerned parent mode. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to go upstairs? I can make you soup."

This time, Sarai rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I promise. And what is it with parents and soup, as if it could cure anything?"

"If you're okay, I have to go."

"Mini-me trouble?"

"I left her in my office with Spike and Ice Cream... something tells me that was a mistake." As he walked to the door, he stopped to turn back to his daughter. "Hey, who do you think would win in a fight; caveman or astronaut?"

"Astronaut. They're smarter."

Angel went back and hugged his daughter tightly, before kissing the top of her head. "That's my girl!" he said before leaving, which slightly confused the teenager.

"Parents," Sarai sighed. She then shrugged it off and left. She soon ran into Lorne.

The two were walking through the halls talking. "I just call it like I see it," Lorne said regarding the great caveman/astronaut debate that had taken over the building.

"Whatever."

In their travels, Ryan approached them, coming up the staircase. Sarai smiled. "Hey!" she greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking up reasons why I had to ditch my last class to see you," he replied.

"How's that working?"

"Really good, actually. Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"Oh, medical," she dismissed. "I breathed in some dust from a tomb. They wanted to make sure I wouldn't turn into anything. But I'm fine."

"Good, cause I'm planning on taking you out tomorrow night," he told her stepping closer, "and I'd hate for you to have a tail and scales."

"Out where?" she curiously questioned.

"It's a surprise."

Lorne stepped between them, "oh sheesh," he commented heading down the stairs, "get a balcony you two."

"We're still on for later, right?"

"Of course," Lorne told her. "I'll just look for you where the sun is shining." He began to walk down the stairs. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he sang.

"You make me happy," Sarai joined in, and the instant she did Lorne turned around to face her; horrified. Suddenly Sarai coughed up blood and then collapsed, but Ryan caught her.

"Someone get medical! NOW!" he screamed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a lot of this chapter was based on "A Hole In The World", and next chapter has parts based on it too, with Ryan taking on the Wesley role in a very specific scene, the entire gang worrying (especially Angel and Darla) and a twist ending unlike AHITW. The chapter's already written (as are several following it) so it should be up soon. **_Reviewing_**, will speed up the rate of it being posted, because I am needy and greedy. ---Laughs evily--- 


	2. Relocation

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I appreciate it.

* * *

Everyone, minus Faith who was with the two little girls of the group, had gathered around Sarai's bedside in her private room of the Wolfram and Hart medical center. She finally awoke. "What? No flowers or tears? What kind of bedside vigil is this?" No one spoke. "I was joking," she told them.

"You gave us quite a scare, Saraikins," Lorne told her.

"Why? Do I have a tail?"

"No, but you fainted," Ryan replied.

"Oh. Right. That."

"Yeah, that," Angel said. "Always have to be my little drama queen, huh?" he awkwardly teased. "Rest," he added.

Darla nodded in agreement, "relax and focus on getting better," she said.

"Well I hadn't exactly planned on running, tense, thinking of dying," the teenager told her parents. "What's going on with me?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "We don't know yet," Fred confessed. "We're still running some tests."

"They did that before and said I was fine. Gunn, start suing for malpractice." No one laughed or smiled. "Lighten up, I'm not dead. Or is that why you're all so depressed? Was this one giant attempt to do me in that failed cause I'm better than you all?" she went on to use all her energy to joke. Serious situations were not her specialty, she'd had enough of them in her life. It was her goal to bring the funny, as long as she was able to.

"We should let you rest," Angel told her. "And we're going to figure out what's doing this too you," he promised.

"Start with that chicken you made last night," she teased as they left.

They walked out of the room and made there way into the lobby. It was then when severe distress was apparent on the faces of Angel and Darla. "What's going on?" Gunn asked.

"Did the doctors tell you guys something?" Ryan added.

"Some parasitic agent is working its way through. I mean, as far as they can tell..." Angel began to explain, painfully.

"Get to the point," Spike interrupted.

"Something's trying to take over her body for themself. In a day's time, they'll succeed."

"No, no, they can't," Ryan refused.

Angel turned to Wesley, "I need to know what was in that box. A name, history, anything," he practically begged.

"I'll get right on it," Wesley promised.

"And find me the person who brought that thing in here," Darla requested, "So I could rip out his or her intestines."

"I'm going to talk to the conduit," Gunn announced.

"I don't think the Senior Partners are behind it," Lindsey said, "this isn't their thing."

He shrugged, "well then I'll try and get them to help us." He took off for the White Room.

"We should all start researching," Fred stated.

"Yeah, you all get on it," Angel ordered before walking away.

"Where's he going?" Doyle questioned.

"To be with her," Cordelia guessed.

"And that makes two of us," Darla said before she too left.

The parents made their way back to Sarai's room. They weren't gone long, but it was long enough for Sarai to appear worse. Her face begun to look gray. It scared them. "What's wrong?" Sarai questioned, sounding like she was getting weaker. "I don't have bed hair already, do I?"

"No, you don't," Darla assured her as she and Angel pulled up chairs to the bedside.

Sarai shifted her body uncomfortably. "What's wrong with me?"

"Everyone is looking into it," Angel told her.

"You know who'd be great at this?"

"John Carter?" he guessed.

She slightly laughed. "Noooo he'd be good if I was shot or something. I mean Dr. House. He's great at medical mystery diseases. Surely a little supernatural action in the mix shouldn't throw him." Her slight smile faded and she turned away from her parents. "I'm dying, aren't I?" she then asked bluntly.

"No," Angel lied.

"You're a bad liar," she pointed out.

"Yes he is, but he's not lying," Darla backed up. "We will find what's doing this, and help you," she promised.

"But if you don't. If you don't, soonish, I'm gonna die," Sarai concluded. Neither of her parents said she was wrong.

"No one is going to let that happen," Angel tried to assure her.

Meanwhile in Wesley's office, he was vigorously looking through his books. He and Sarai weren't close by any means. But nonetheless, he was working harder then ever. It wasn't because she was Angel's daughter, or Sophia's favorite person. No. He felt he had to save her; he owed it to her for the mistakes he made when she was a baby. In his mind, he was partially responsible for anything and everything that happens to her. "Jennifer, get in here," he called to his secretary. She entered his office. "Has there been any updates on Sarai?"

"No, not really. But the whole building is talking about her, they say Miss Angel is dying. Is that true?" she replied.

"Not if I have a say in it," he told her. "You can leave now. Get me more books." She left.

While everyone was researching, Ryan was outside Sarai's room. He paced back and forth, wanting to go in and see her, but he didn't want to impose on her parents time with her. He thought about researching, but he wasn't sure if that was a wise idea. What did he know about demonology? He figured he'd just slow everyone else down, and time was not to be wasted. Finally Ryan decided to go in the room, after all, he really wanted to see her too. "Can I come in?" he asked, stepping in the room.

"I look terrible I bet," Sarai barely managed to reply.

"No, not at all. You look great."

"What's with all the lying?"

"I'm not lying."

Angel turned to the teenage boy, "has anyone come up with anything?"

"Not that I know of," he replied.

"Great," Sarai muttered.

"We will cure you of whatever it is that's happening to you," Angel assured her.

"Of course you will," she replied in obvious disbelief. She then proceeded to get up. Darla stopped her from walking anywhere.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"I am going to go cure me," the teenager told her mother. "I can."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Same way I made it out of a hell dimension. I'll wing it. I survived Quortoth, I am not just going to lay here and be cut down by some random demon. I am better then this!" she insisted before nearly falling back into her bed. Angel caught her before she could actually fall.

"You okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Right, bad question."

"Really was," she agreed. "Would you mind... can I..."

"Can you what?" Angel questioned.

"Have a few minutes alone," she finished, feeling defeated after not even being able to get out of a bed. Her feelings were evident on her face, to Angel.

"No," he told her. "But you will have a few minutes alone with me. Darla, Ryan, would you two mind stepping out? Just for a short time." The two left.

"What was that about?" Sarai wanted to know.

"You can't do this. You can't be alone and take pity on yourself."

"Why not? I think I've earned it by now," she argued.

"Yes," Angel agreed, "you have. But you've never done so, and now isn't the time to start. That's not who you are. You've never accepted anything you didn't want to, or taken shit from anything or anyone. And you're damn sure not about to start now! There's no way in hell I will let you!" he insisted, his bluntness throwing Sarai off slightly.

"Wow, it's PG-13 Daddy," she mused. "And I did just try and do something, but you and mother stopped me...even before I fell," she then reminded him.

"That's because you can't do anything physically, but you do have to stay strong here, in bed."

"Then can it be in my bed?" she questioned.

"Of course," he allowed. He helped her up and carried her out in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Darla asked.

"She wants to be in her own bed," Angel explained.

"My bed is fantabulously better than that bed," Sarai stated. "And there's Skittles. There is no Skittles here."

A nurse saw them in the hall and approached them. "Is there a problem?" she inquired.

Angel shook his head. "I am taking her to her bedroom."

"Would you like a wheelchair?"

Sarai slightly perked up and looked at her father, "could you push it really, really fast, and then maybe let go? It could be fun."

"We'll take the chair," he accepted, ignoring his daughter.

"I'll tell everyone what's going on," Ryan offered. He kissed Sarai goodbye, to Angel's dismay, and then left.

Wesley's office was the first Ryan saw, so that's where he went first. "What happened?" Wesley asked upon seeing the boy.

"They're taking Sarai upstairs. She wanted to be in her own bed."

"Would you care to help me research?"

Ryan shrugged awkwardly. "I... I should tell everyone else. And I don't know how much help I'd be. I don't know anything about this stuff."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what I am looking for. But it couldn't hurt if you tried anyway," Wesley tried to convince him.

"Do you think she's going to die? Honestly."

"Honestly? It looks that way with the way things are."

Ryan pulled a chair up to Wesley's desk and grabbed a book. They were researching for about five minutes before they were interrupted. "Where's Sarai, Darla, and Angel?" Lindsey questioned, entering the room.

"Crap," Ryan muttered. "I forgot to tell all of you. They took Sarai to her room. She wanted to go."

"Oh. Have there been any..."

"No," Ryan cut off.

Wesley stood up. "I'm going to get more books," he announced as Lindsey began to look through the ones laying on the desk.

As they looked through the books, one of the paralegal's entered the office. "Is Mr. Wyndam-Pryce around, I need to ask him about a contr-"

"There's more important things to do now!" Lindsey yelled at the paralegal, cutting him off.

"With all due respect, the whole building can't be put on hold to work the boss' annoying brat of a daughter's case," he replied unsympathetically.

It was a known fact that Wesley kept a gun in his desk drawer. Lindsey calmly reached for that gun, (after all, Sarai had pretty much become his step-daughter), but was shocked to have it taken out of his hand by Ryan. It was even more shocking that the teenager fired the gun at the worker's knee. He fell to the floor in pain, bleeding.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, entering the office after hearing the gun shot.

"Let everyone know the consequence of not working Sarai's case, and those who still refuse, send them here," Lindsey ordered. The secretary left.

"I can't believe I did that," Ryan blurted out, shocked by his own actions. "I just hated what he said about her."

"I was going to do the same," Lindsey reminded him, putting the gun back, "and it was for a good reason."

"But... I..." The teenager continued to be completely in shock.

"Love makes you take drastic actions. You didn't kill him, or aim to. You're not a bad person for doing what you did."

"Too bad it didn't actually help Sarai."

"It would've been nice if it did," Lindsey agreed.

Upstairs in Angel's penthouse, Sarai settled into her bed, getting as comfortable as she could. "It's hot," she mumbled to her parents. Darla turned up the air-conditioning, although she doubted that it would help.

Skittles was preforming her dog duty and laid by her human companion loyally, sensing something was wrong with her, and not liking it at all. As Sarai once again dozed off, Skittles began to whimper, clearly not liking the state her owner was in. Angel rubbed the dog's ears. "I know how you feel," he sympathized. Angel and Darla sat and watched their daughter sleep. Neither parent wanted to leave her side, even for a second. Except for when there was a knock on the door.

Angel ran to the door, in hopes it would be someone with good news. But that wasn't the case. Instead, it was Dawn.

"Spike called me and told me what happened. Is she okay? Is that why she wasn't in school today?" the teenager asked.

"No... she just didn't feel like going. She was tired. So she went into the lab... and... we don't what happened," Angel said, hoping she wouldn't realize what he left out.

She did. "You didn't answer whether or not she's okay." Angel didn't need to say anything to answer. "No. Angel... no," she nearly cried.

"It's not looking good," he finally verbalized. He mainly did it, because he felt he needed to hear it. To help prepare him if Sarai did in fact... No. No. He went back to refusing to let his mind go there. It wouldn't happen. She was Sarai, she wasn't ready to die, and no force could make her do something, or stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping..."

Just then, they heard Sarai scream from her room. They ran to see what was happening. She was sweating, and screaming loudly, clearly in some sort of pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Are you okay?" Dawn questioned.

"What hurts?" Darla inquired.

"Oh, oh, shiiiiiiit," Sarai screamed. For once, Angel made no comment or face about her

language. Frankly, is was in perfect context with the situation. "It... it hurts. It hurts so much."

"What does?" Dawn pressed.

"Stomach."

Sarai let out an ear-piercing scream as a blue light filled the room. Her body convulsed once, and the light went away. Darla, Angel and Dawn could not believe what they were looking at. It was to surreal for the two females. For Angel, however, it was his worst nightmare.

"What?" Sarai asked them. "I feel better. Sort've. I feel a bit weird... big-like. But better. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um... Sarai, look down," Darla advised.

"Holy crap!" the teenager exclaimed after taking her mother's advice, and saw she was now very... pregnant.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Told you there'd be a different ending than in AHITW. From here on no other chapters are going to be based on it or Shells. Up next: It's a short chapter with the gang reacting to Sarai, Sarai/Ryan/Dawn talk, and the plot gets twisted when Wesley discovers something about the pregnancy. Until then, **_please review._**


	3. This Just In

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Everyone else, feel free to do the same. Now, onto the story:

* * *

Angel had called everyone to the penthouse right away. Even Faith came with Sophia and Blair. But a video was put on for them to watch, and crayons/paper were set up for them too, to keep them busy in Blair's room. "We found something on the demon," Wes announced, "her names Illyria."

"Good to know," Angel replied. "Now there's something you all need to know," he added, opening Sarai's bedroom door to reveal the pregnancy.

"Holy crap!" Faith replied.

"That's what I said," Sarai informed her.

"Haven't we had enough magical pregnancies around here?" Cordelia questioned.

"Apparently not."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

Sarai shrugged. "I don't know. There was pain... and more pain... and then this happened. My guess that demon Illyria is what's inside."

"You heard me tell Angel the demons name?" Wes said.

"Duh, I hear all. Remember that always incase one of you ever tries to talk crap about me behind my back," she warned. "Do I look really terrible fat?" she then asked everyone.

"Of course not," Ryan replied. "You're still beautiful."

Angel scowled at the boy. "Are you saying you like my daughter pregnant?!" the vampire exclaimed.

"Are you saying you hate me fat?!" Sarai accused her father before Ryan answer him, using the same tone he did.

"W-w-hat... of course I don't hate you fat," Angel meekly replied.

"Damn straight you don't!" Sarai responded. "Cause if you did, then I'd be very cranky with you."

"Oh, I'd hate to see what that's like," he replied dryly.

"Now is not the time to attempt a sense of humor!" she yelled. "Now you all find out what is going on. Except Dawn, you call the Chinese place and order me some Lomein and ribs, the peanut butter is in the fridge, so don't forget to put that on the side when it gets here."

"And sadly it's not being pregnant that's making you want that combo," Dawn sighed. Sarai stuck her tongue out at her. Dawn reciprocated.

As Dawn ordered the food, the gang began to research about Illyria, and Wes called the medical lab to rerun tests on her blood. Eventually, Sarai became bored and demanded Dawn and Ryan stop helping with the research and entertain her. "So, if this thing doesn't go away before graduation, how do you think I can hide it? Cause I'd hate to look all pregnant-teen-on-Maury in the pictures," she said to the two.

"Um, Sarai, I think you have bigger problems like what will happen if this tries to come out," Ryan replied.

Dawn scoffed. "You are such a guy. Graduation only happens once, you must look as best as possible. I mean, it'll most of the kids last memory of you.

"Thank you Dawn," Sarai said.

"Anytime."

"Women," the teenage boy sighed.

"What?" Sarai questioned.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Doesn't anyone love me?" Dawn mock pouted. Sarai motioned for Dawn to get closer to her, then hugged her.

"There. You're loved."

"Joy."

There was a knock on the door, and then Wes' head popped in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Do I really get to choose?"

"Not really," he replied, as he entered the room. "I wanted to see if you were having any symptoms of anything. But it would give us more to go on."

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint."

"I didn't mean I wanted..."

"It's a joke," Sarai interrupted, "lighten up."

Wesley's cellphone began to ring. He answered it. "Oh yes, hello, excuse me for a moment," he said to the person on the other end. "It's the medical department," he told Sarai and then returned to the call. "Yes, right... okay... and did you find anything?" his last question was answer and it made all the color leave his face. The three teenagers were nervous. "Thank you," he said before hanging up. "Dawn, Ryan, give us a minute alone," he requested.

"No, no, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them."

"Believe me, you don't want me to," he warned.

"It's cool, we'll leave," Ryan agreed. He and Dawn left.

There was a moment of silence between the two. "How could you have not mentioned this before? I know you're probably scared of telling you're parents but really, Sarai, you're secret is extremely relevant now," he lectured her sharply.

Sarai was too confuse to make a sarcastic comment to him in response. "Secret?" was all she managed to question.

"You had no idea," he realized. "Okay, this just got harder. Sarai... the lab ran blood tests. You're... you're pregnant."

"NO SHIT!"

"No, no, no, I mean, you were pregnant already... a few weeks along, before Illyria got into your body," he gently explained.

Sarai was shocked, horrified and afraid as one thought kept flowing through her mind. "My father's gonna **kill** Ryan."

"Yes, yes he is," he agreed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yup, Sarai and Ryan have been naughty children. Eventually there will be a flashback to the night it happened. But up next: Sarai freaks out, Angel pretty much loses it (for pretty much the next few chapters) when he finds out, Ryan fears for his life, and Darla questions some things. Basically, chaos breaks out.

Until then, **_Please Review._**


	4. Oh, Baby

A/N: Sorry for the update wait, but life got in the way of posting this chapter sooner. Hopefully this one being extra long will make up for it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"H-h-how am I gonna tell him?" Sarai stuttered after she let the news sit in her mind a little. "He's going to hate me."

"He's not capable of hating you," Wesley assured her. "He won't be happy, and I imagine he'll be disappointed in you. But he won't hate you."

Sarai shook her head. "I know that he won't hate me. He will be ultra-unpleasant though. I was talking about Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"Yes Ryan. I mean my father's inevitable tirade against him aside, this is his baby, and I've managed to infect it with some sort've demon! That is what's going on, right? I mean it would make sense why I'm suddenly massively pregnant."

"That's my theory, yes. Illyria has accelerated the pregnancy and attached to the baby in some form."

"Exactly! It's not even born yet and already I've put it in danger. I'm already a worse mother than Britney Spears! And, you know, he likes kids, a lot more than I do, and all that, considering I only like one and that's your daughter. And if this was your average run of the mill teenage pregnancy he would probably be a lot more excited about it than me and I've screwed it all up. I always manage to screw things up."

Wesley was taken back by this. He wasn't use to Sarai actually talking to him, and more than that, he wasn't used to hearing her place blame on herself. The entire world, he'd heard her blame for her troubles many of times, usually while cursing a lot, but never herself. He had no idea how to respond. Which was obvious to the Sarai as she realized she got way more emotional and serious than she ever intended Wesley, and nearly everyone she knew, to see. "Can you do just get my dad in here? I wanna get the first freak-out over with," she eventually requested.

"Sure," he agreed before leaving the room.

It wasn't long at all before Angel entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sarai didn't speak right away. She did, however, motion for him to sit on the bed. Which he did. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay. So tell me."

"It's not that easy," she replied as she fought the urge to cry. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Angel was very, very, concerned for his daughter. "Sorry? About what? What's going on?"

"Before this demon entered my body... see... okay the thing is... I... well... see...I...I'm"

"Whatever it is, just say it," Angel interrupted his daughter's stalling.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "With my own baby."

Meanwhile, in the living room everyone was trying to get Wesley to tell them what was going on. "What ever it is, I have a right to know, so speak," Darla said to him.

"This isn't for me to tell," he replied.

"I'm going to kill him!" they all then heard Angel scream from Sarai's room.

"Ryan, run," Wesley warned Ryan, "run fast."

"Why?" the teenage boy questioned.

"Because I'm going to kill you!" Angel answered as he stormed out of Sarai's bedroom, and grabbed Ryan by the throat.

"M-m-me? I didn't do anything..." the teenager choked.

"Oh, so impregnating my little girl isn't anything to you?!"

"I did WHAT?" Ryan shrieked.  
"He did WHAT?" Darla also exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, she's pregnant, with that's kid," Angel told her. "And I am not going to let him get away with it."

"I knew you guys did it after prom!" Dawn exclaimed out of excitement that her secret speculation about her friends had been right. As everyone else in the room was too shocked to speak.

Angel, however, found nothing exciting about her statement at all. "Oh, so is that when it was? I allowed you to take her, and that's what you did to her?!"

"N-n-no," Ryan stuttered. "I didn't... it wasn't like that at all. I mean..."

"I seduced him," a voice behind Angel said. That voice belonged to Sarai.

"Am I the only one not surprised by that?" Doyle whispered to Faith, regarding the confession.

"I'm right there with you," she agreed.

"I heard that," Sarai told them. "But it's true. You can't blame him, daddy. And let him go!"

"Oh, yes I can," Angel indignantly replied, as he threw Ryan to the floor.

In the corner of the living room, Blair had been secretly listening, after becoming bored of the movie she and Sophia were suppose to be watching. "What does seduced mean?" she decided to go up to Lindsey and ask him.

"Why do you always pick me to ask these questions to?" he asked back. She shrugged.

"And never mind what it means. You never have to know," Angel told the child.

"Speaking of explanations," Darla spoke up, "did you have any intentions on telling me this yourself?"

"If course I did," Sarai told her. "But dad got to it first."

"And naturally you told him first. Why? Did you think you couldn't tell me? Did you think he'd be more understanding about this?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all mom. I just... I just had to tell him first. Cause he's crazy to begin with, and I knew this would make him even more crazy, and be all rage-filled, wanting Ryan dead, so I wanted to get that over with as soon as I could."

"I think this situation allows me to have rage!" Angel insisted. "And I'm not crazy to begin with." Everyone looked away from him. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are," Darla finally told him flat out. "Now back to the real matter. I'm not going to yell at you for having sex. People do it. It's a fact of life..."

"Plus, considering you were a hooker when you were human, and a plain slut as a vamp you can't judge," Spike decided to interrupt, finally adding to the conversation.

"Shut up," she shot back and then turned her attention back to her daughter. "But how could you, either of you, have been so irresponsible to not use protection at least? I thought you knew better then this."

"What's a hooker and slut?" Blair whispered to Lindsey, who uncomfortably 'shhed' her in return.

"We're not irresponsible and did use protection, I swear, it just didn't work, obviously," Sarai insisted.

"Like a sword with a bad blade?" this time Blair asked to Sarai.

"I swear to god if you make a joke about that now..." Angel warned, noticing the amused look his teenage daughter had on her face in regard to how she could metaphor that question to her situation.

"Calm down!" Sarai ordered. "And stop blaming Ryan!"

"The only way that will happen is if you suddenly claim Immaculate Conception!" Angel angrily exclaimed.

"Umm..." Ryan awkwardly muttered.

"Speak!" Angel encourage, annoyed.

"It's, just, well, that's a misconception that Immaculate Conception is about the virgin impregnation. It actually refers to Mary being conceived without Original Sin," Ryan felt the need to point out. Spike and Lindsey couldn't help but smirk in the directed of Angel.

Angel mentally kicked himself. He knew that, he just got caught up in the moment. The fact that he way corrected by... that boy, who dared to touch his baby, only enraged him more. "I'm aware!" Angel exclaimed. "And shut up! Where was the religious side of you when you decided to rob a little girl of her innocence?! Huh?!"

"That's so not what he did, and you know it!" Sarai insisted. "And I'm not a little kid, despite your denial."

While Lindsey, Cordelia, Faith, Doyle, Dawn, Wesley and Fred didn't want to interfere, and seemed oddly Spike amused by it, Gunn knew he had to step in. "You know, these things just happen sometimes, I mean no precautions against pregnancy are foolproof," he defended for his friend.

"Abstinence is," Angel replied.

Sarai was pissed. There were other issues that needed to be dealt with, and they weren't getting done. "Okay! We screwed up, big time. We. Get. It. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be mad, because, believe me, I know you do. But can you put your hate/blame for Ryan, and over all anger about this aside for now and move on?"

"Move on to what?"

"Um... to the fact that I've only had sex, once, a few weeks ago and now suddenly I'm about ready to have it come out of me? You know, since some demon has entered my body?!" she pointed out, aggravated. "Cause I for one think that's the more important issue here, but, you know, maybe that's just me."

"No." Ryan spoke up. "You're not the only one. This whole demon thing can't be good for the baby and as interesting as it would be I'd rather not have a demon for a child. Plus, I don't think my parents want a demonic grandchild… or any grandchild for that matter."

"So your parents don't like kids is that it Ryan?" Angel questioned, continuing to give Ryan the evil eye.

"They like kids just fine…" Ryan began nervously. "It's just that babies having babies thing."

Angel moved his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Look Angel, you'll have plenty of time to mess with Ryan's head later, let's just stick to the whole demon infection thing." Cordelia intervened.

"Okay." Angel said defeated.

"Right, of course you listen to her. Your own daughter tells you that and you ignore her." Sarai scoffed. "I feel neglected," she added in a mutter.

"Aw, don't take it personally," Doyle spoke up, "it's just that you're not in charge of when he has sex, or more to the point, when he can't."

"Well, DUH! This isn't Jerry Springer. And please don't ever talk about dad and sex in the same sentence ever again, reminding me of what heinous acts have taken place in my home. Which if it were up to me, never would. And now, on to figuring this all out. However, I will be doing it back in my bed because I'm tired." With that, Sarai went back to her room. Ryan followed her.

"So," he sighed, "we're gonna have a kid."

"Maybe. Unless it's a demon, because, apparently, I can make any situation worse."

"Don't blame yourself," he told her.

"Well, you weren't the pregnant one who decided to play around with a tomb."

"You didn't know..."

"Doesn't matter. It happened. And it's my fault, you know it is. And, I am so sorry about it. I really, really, am..."

"Don't apologize," Ryan interrupted, not liking this side of his girlfriend. "You don't apologize for things you do intentionally, don't start with this. It's not your fault"  
"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the pregnant one, I can, say, feel and do what I want! You and everyone else can't stop that," she insisted angrily. Ryan smiled. That was the girl he loved.

Meanwhile in the other room,:

"I can't believe he did that to my little girl." Angel continued to seethe. "She is only sixteen."

"This coming from the man who stole the slayers virginity the day she turned seventeen." Spike scoffed. Angel shot Spike a look from across the room.

"Look everyone lets just ignore the pissed off vampire over there and do something efficient." Cordelia insisted.

"Like what?" Faith questioned. The room exchanged several thoughtless looks before turning to the one person that might have an answer, Wesley.

"Well..." Wesley choked, as he took his glasses off and cleaned them. Watcher habits had tendencies to sneak up at time like these. Of all the days to not wear his contacts, he thought. "We... we should have Lorne read her!" he decided. "Yes, see if he can get a reading on how prominent Illyria's presence is."

"And see how much of it is the result of that twerp defiling my baby," Angel responded.

"Firstly, no one says twerp anymore," Faith pointed out, "and secondly, Cordy's right, move on right now."

"And you know, Angel, he loves her," Dawn added. Angel eyed her. "It's true. I know him better than you, okay. Trust me."

"He's a teenage boy. He can't love her. The only relationship he's fully committed to is with his right hand."

"That's the only relationship all men are fully, unconditionally, committed too," Darla countered.

"Is not," Lindsey weakly muttered.

"Don't lie."

Angel stared at Darla, annoyed. "Why are you so calm about this? Why am I the only one who can see this for what it really is?"

"You're not seeing it for what it is, you're blaming Ryan because Sarai did something you disapprove of. And you're to wrapped around her finger to see it objectively. I on the other hand am accepting reality. There's nothing we can do to change it, so we just have to deal with it," Darla explained. Angel, Spike and Lindsey eyed her, shocked. That was way to rational for Darla. "Excuse me for a minute, I want to get something from my place," she added and left.

Lindsey found her exit a little strange and decided to follow her.

Back in Sarai's room, as she and Ryan continued to talk, Lorne walked in. "Mind if I come in?" he questioned.

"Do I ever?" she nicely replied.

"They want me to read you, see if I can find anything."

"Peachy," she sighed. "So this is the part where I sing."

"That'd be right." Lorne got right next to the bed and put his hand over her belly. "May I?" she nodded. He put his hand directly on it.

"You moved like honey in my dream last night Yeah, some old fires were burning You came near to me and you endeared to me But you couldn't quite discern me Does that scare you? I'll let you run away But your heart will not oblige you You'll remember me like a melody Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you And my big secret - Gonna win you over Slow like honey, heavy with mood I'll let you see me, I'll covet your regard I'll invade your demeanor And you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze And you'll wonder what it is about me It's my big secret - Keeping you coming Slow like honey, heavy with mood"- she sang for Lorne. After that he jolted his hand off her before she went on.

"And just what did those lyrics mean?" Angel questioned from the doorway.

"I know what's in your CD collection so don't you dare judge my taste in music," Sarai countered. "What'd you find?"

"There's... there's a strong presence of demon," Lorne confessed.

"Of course there is," Gunn replied entering the room, "but you're suppose to tell us about the part that isn't made up of Sarai," he teased to lighten the mood.

"It's predominant, that's for sure," Lorne went on to explain, "but there are waves of regular baby-cakes in there too. As if it's fighting. Which, I mean, is good. And I'm sure that your offspring will be able to give this Illyria a run for it's money."

"You've really gotten good at telling people what the wanna hear," Sarai commented in regard to his last comment.

"In this case I mean it."

"Sure you do," she replied disbelievingly. The last thing Sarai wanted to do was continue to have emotional outbursts, Ryan and especially Wesley was more than enough for her liking. So she tried to stay calm and aloof, and her struggle with it was evident. More importantly, it was a short eye-opener for Angel.

"Can you three give Sarai and I a minute alone?" Angel asked. They left.

"If you're going to bad mouth Ryan more or tell me that..."

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, as he approached her bed and sat on the edge. "I am so sorry. All I could focus on was the fact that you were pregnant, and I've ignored everything else. Especially what you're going through."

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby."

"I'm aware of that," she repeated.

"Good. That's good. And you know I'm not going to let anything hurt you, right?"

Sarai reacted by throwing her arms around him tightly. "I love you!" she gushed emotionally.

"Love you too," he replied, returning the hug. "This is still all Ryan's fault though," he then mumbled.

"DAD!"

At the same time Lorne read Sarai and then Angel talked to her, Lindsey entered the penthouse he shared with Darla to find her sitting on the sofa, clearly angry. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? My daughter went and got herself pregnant, of course I'm not okay!" Darla got up and began pacing. "How could she have done this? How could I have not have known? She just went out and lost her virginity and I had no idea. A mother should know these things!"

"What about it being a fact of life?"

"Oh please. You believed me when I said that crap? With Angel flying off the handle I just didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me doing the same. No way was I about to let him come off as the rational one. He's already the favorite, he doesn't need anything else."

"Favorite?"

Darla stared at Lindsey, annoyed that he had to question her. "Yes, favorite. Isn't it obvious? Doesn't matter about the answer she gave, fact is, she confessed to him about being pregnant is because those two... nothing comes before the other, not even me. And I get it, I mean, hey I only showed up a few months ago, so obviously I'm not as important despite being the one who gave birth to her," she sarcastically explained.

"Sarai loves you," Lindsey told her.

"Not nearly as much as she loves Angel. It's him, then me. Soon it will be baby, Angel and I'll be bumped to third. Forth if her and Ryan ever get married, or once she marries anyone else one day."

"Even if that's so, third or forth on Sarai's list isn't a small accomplishment. I mean, she doesn't just accept or love anyone," he pointed out before putting his arms around her. "And no matter what, you're a great mother and I know she appreciates that."

"I'm just getting used to being her mother. Now, she's going to be one." Suddenly, a horrible realization hit Darla. "I'm going to be a grandmother. Me! A grandmother. I can't be a grandmother. They knit and tell boring stories over and over. That's not me and never will be. Plus, do I look like a grandmother to you?"

"Well, you are over four hundr-"

"Do I look like one?!"

"Absolutely not," he replied.

"That's right," she agreed. "And I may be getting used to it being her mother, but I'm sure not good at it. Instead of being with her I'm here whining about my place in line. Aren't good mother's suppose to put their children first?"

"You are a good mother. This is... it's... a shock for everyone. You're allowed to whine."

Darla sighed. "This is all Angel's fault," she concluded.

"How do you figure?"

"Because... it is. And not to sound like him, but I swear if Ryan ends up leaving my darling girl and her baby, I will rip out his eyeballs. That's a promise."

Lindsey smiled slightly. "Trust me, you don't have to question his loyalty to Sarai," he assured her.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. It's a guy thing."

"No it isn't. Tell me."

There was hesitation. He didn't want to talk about Ryan's actions that took place earlier behind the boy's back, but he also knew it would ease Darla's mind on that front and give her one less thing to worry about.

"Well. That's something you don't hear everyday." Darla said after hearing Lindsey's story. "Kid from suburbia shoots lawyer, because he doesn't care about girlfriend. Nice style, granted that could be an example of violent tendencies to come, doubt it though, but nice style. Good to know what he's willing to do for her. She deserves that."

"That make you feel better?" Lindsey questioned.

"Actually yes," She said with a smile. "But I am still mad."

"It's understandable."

"Yes, it is. We should be going back now."

They exited their penthouse returned to Angel's.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The song Sarai sung was "Slow Like Honey" by Fiona Apple. Up next: Some Angel/Cordy alone time, Blair continues her questions, maybe a visit between Sophia/Sarai, but mainly, there will be a flashback to prom night. Until then, **_please review._**


	5. A Convential Truth

A/N: Sooooo very sorry about the long update wait. Spring semester completely got in the way. But thanks to those who'll be reading again, and to those who review last chapter.

Also: The flashback here isn't going to be written in Sarai first-person because I've pretty much had most of this in my head since the last story, and if I wrote it from Sarai's point of view, I'd have to exaggerate everything, and I didn't wanna do that here.

* * *

As the researching continued, Dawn and Faith managed to slip away to do some investigating on there own. "Details!" Dawn demanded as the two entered Sarai's room.

"Huh?" the pregnant teenager questioned.

"Give us the details, yo. About prom, you and Ryan," Faith explained.

"Yeah, since you've been hiding this from us, more to the point, me" Dawn added.

Sarai smiled. "I wanted to tell you, but secrets are rarely kept around here and I didn't want it getting back to the parental people. Worked out well, didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Story, tell it."

"Okay, here's what happened..."

* * *

The prom had been over for about an hour. After much dancing and punch drinking. Sarai was just grateful nothing spilled on her very pricey pink floral tube dress. They were now an a boat specially hired for kids to go on after their proms. Dawn and all her other friends were around the boat somewhere. Sarai though was in a private lounge. She tapped her foot nervously against the floor as she waited for Ryan to come back with her soda. Great plans were made on her part for the night. Ryan just didn't know it yet. Finally, when he could be heard coming down the hall, she decided to lay down on the couch she was shitting on and face him, and make a 'sexy face', as she's seen done in movies.

"Are you okay? Why is your face scrunched like that?" he asked concerned, when he entered.

"I was being hot!" she sighed, annoyed.

"Oh, well, we could go on the deck outside if you want to cool off..."

"Not what I mean," she interrupted, grabbing the soda from him and shallowing it in one sip. "Thanks."

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I was being sexy you schmuck! Sexy, so we can have sex. This is me, seducing you."

Ryan didn't say anything for about a minute. "Oh," he finally managed.

"That's it? I am giving you a chance to have your way with me and do totally sinful acts cause we're not married, and that's all I get? I thought you loved me!"

"I do. I just... don't know if we should. I mean, I want too..."

"YAY!"

"...but you know, we could die if our parents ever find out."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't. Then no one will find out. Come on, you love me, so let's do this."

Ryan thought for a moment. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? At what point in this relationship did you become the guy?"

Sarai shrugged and searched through her bag. "Ah ha! Here they are! I even got protection, see?" she showed him the square packet she had. "Supposedly they're enhanced for my pleasure even."

"That... doesn't shock me."

"Also, you know," she whispered, looking away from him, "I love you," she finished softly. Romance wasn't exactly her strong suit either.

"I love you too. Soooo..."

"So..."

* * *

"Wooooo," Faith mocked, using TV show sound effects. "Tho the whole 'no one ever finding out..."

"Probably got blown to hell because I said that? Yeah, I've thought of that," Sarai finished.

"Wow!" Dawn sighed. "Was it... good?" Sarai nodded and smiled.

"That's good. Cause if he was bad, then this would suck double," Faith added.

"I'll just explain that to dad about how it could be worse. I'm sure he'll love it," Sarai joked, causing the three of them to laugh.

Meanwhile, Angel had decided to go in his room and do what he does best; brood. As per usual, his private brooding was interrupted. "Well, this is productive," Cordy commented when she entered Angel's room.

"I have a right to it," he argued.

"True. I will agree that this brood is a legit one."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't-"

Cordelia was cut off by a knock on the bedroom door. Following the knock, Blair popped her head in. "Can I come in?" the little girl asked.

"Of course," Angel answered.

"I have a question," she then stated as she hopped on the bed. "Since Sarai is all...um...pregnant?" Angel nodded to confirm she was using the right word. "Does that mean that I am or will be when I am her age?"

"NO!" Angel screamed, startling Blair. "No! Absolutely not! Never! In fact, as soon as I can, I'm calling convents for you to go to!" he went on to snap.

Tears filled in the young girl's eyes. "Y-y-you're sending me away?!" she sobbed. "I-i-I've been good though...I think. I can be better! P-p-please let me stay." The sobbing continued.

"Feel good?" Cordy questioned to a shocked Angel. She then took Blair into her lap and stroked her hair. "Baby, your dad didn't mean it bad."

"Yeah, yeah honey, I didn't," Angel agreed. "I'm so sorry I..."

"He's crazy," Cordy finished. Angel scowled.

Blair wiped her eyes. "Sarai always says that about him," she then told Cordy. Angel scowled even more.

"I am not!" he protested.

"You are," his girlfriend replied.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe it's true?" the child shrugged.

"It's not," he argued.

"But... if there are more people who say its true than people who say it's not true... isn't it more likely to be true?" she inquired smartly.

"Well... everyone's wrong."

"No we're not," Cordy defended.

"Wait," Blair sniffed, changing topics, "so I'm not being sent away, right?"

"Right. Never, ever," Angel softly promised the little girl. She grinned, relieved. The vampire just didn't get it. How could such a sweet, polite little girl, eventually 'grow up' to get herself pregnant before she graduated high school? It just didn't make sense to him.

"Goodie! Can I please ask you a question?"

"For you? I'll allow it."

"How did Ryan get the baby in Sarai? Lindsey and Fred and Doyle wouldn't tell me," the little girl pouted.

"Umm...see..." Angel stammered as Cordelia tried not to laugh... "I wasn't there... so, ah, I don't know?" he cowardly explained, getting a good eye-roll from his girlfriend.

"Oh," she sighed. "OH! Maybe I can ask mommy if she was there and knows? She's very, very, smart, you know." With that, she scampered off to locate her mother.

"I think she likes Darla better than me," the vampire then whined.

As the little girl made her way to her mother, she looked in the bedroom of the other underage resident of the penthouse and saw Sarai attempting to play with Sophia, despite her current condition. That wasn't fair. When she went in Sarai's room, she usually got yelled at to stay out, but she'd always, always, let Sophia in to play. However, she pushed that out of her mind to solve her question. "Mommy, where did Sarai's baby come from?"

"Children under the age of thirteen aren't allowed to know," Darla replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, okay. Why didn't anybody else just tell me that? See, I told daddy you were smart."

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter, thanks for reading! Up next: We meet Ryan's parents, Sarai see's a doctor and in a brief moment of sanity Angel does something shockingly unexpected. And the next chapter won't take 4 months to post.

_**Please review.**_


	6. Parental Issues

A/N: Sorry for the update wait, again!! I tried as fast as I could. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Ryan finally did what he'd been putting off for hours; called his parents and asked them to come by. Telling them he ha managed to get his girlfriend pregnant was not going to be a fun experience. Coming up with a lie about why she was suddenly ready to give birth when they'd never seen her show, was going to be equally bad. But, it's not like he could get away with not telling them. At the sound of a knock on the penthouse door, he took a deep breath to brace himself as Angel let his parent's in. "Rebecca, Alan," he plainly greeted the two adults.

"Hello, Angel," Rebecca replied.

"Is everything alright? Ryan didn't sound well on the phone," Alan inquired.

"H-hi dad," Ryan stuttered, approaching his parents. "There's... there's something I have to tell you guys. Maybe you should sit down."

"Got that right," Angel muttered.

The four sat in the livingroom, while everyone else was eavesdropping in Sarai's bedroom. "Well," Angel angrily prompted the teenager.

"Sarai's pregnant," Ryan blurted out bluntly, and braced himself for what was to follow.

"Tell me you're kidding, Ryan Thadius Murphy!" Alan ordered.

"Thadius?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Please, never tell Sarai, please," Ryan hung his head. He'd ever, ever hear the end of it from her. "I'm sorry..." he then told his parents.

"You should be!" Rebecca exclaimed. "How could you take advantage of that sweet, polite, innocent girl!?"

"I-I-I" the teenager stuttered.

"Don't say a word, mister!" his mom cut off.

"I told you letting him go to public highschool was a bad idea, Becca!"

"Don't blame me! Shouldn't you have warned him against this by now?!" she yelled back.

"Mom, dad and I have talked about it..."

"I spoke, you apparentely ignored me, and all your years of Sunday School," Alan interrupted.

"I did listen! This...this wasn't random..."

"You're not married!"

"No I'm not. But I love her. And for the record, the schooling has nothing to do with it."

"Angel, we are so sorry about this. Ryan, I can't believe you'd do that to her..." Rebecca began.

For a reason he'd never come to understand, he had a glimpse of sanity and that all sounded very wrong for Angel to hear. "Don't apologize to me. I mean, I a sure you, Sarai is far from 'innocent', especially where this situation is concerned." Ryan was stunned.

"No, no, Ryan's older than she is, he should know better," Alan defended. "You better not have pressured her into having sex with you!" he then scolded.

"Sarai cannot be pressured into anything. Trust me, she's just as accountable," Angel spoke for him.

"Where is she?" Rebecca then asked.

"She's being examined by a doctor... there's... she might be having the baby soon," Angel explained, dodging the whole truth.

"There's a problem?"

"Everything should be fine. Why don't I make coffee?" Angel further avoided more questions, as his sanity dwindled away.

"I'll help you," Ryan offered.

When the two were out of sight of Ryan's parents, Angel returning to form, grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You should help me! Considering I was lying before. This IS all your fault!"

"Yes sir," Ryan muttered.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the medical lab, a doctor was giving Sarai a gynecological exam, to monitor the baby's progress. "This is sooo much less fun than the sex was," Sarai muttered out loud.

"Well, maybe you'll think about this moment the next time you want to have grown up fun with your boyfriend," Darla replied, sitting next to her in a chair.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" she answered.

"Okay," the doctor spoke, "it looks like you're heading into the early stages of labor, even thought your water hasn't broke yet."

"How does one go about breaking the water to speed this process up?" Sarai asked.

"It's not that simple. And... I'm... I'm not sure the baby should come out. There was talk of the demon Illyria infecting it, no?" The doctor was met with two very angry female glares.

"I don't care! This is my baby we're talking about! It will come out!" Sarai screamed.

"Don't worry about the demon, we've got that covered. You just be a doctor and make sure everything is medically sound," Darla added.

"And if someone gives you any ideas otherwise, I will shove all your little painful examining tools up both your asses! I can do that, you know!" the teenager further threatened. She paused to think. "But the kid is on its way of coming out?" The doctor nodded slowly. "I refuse to have that painful experience happen to me without Ryan. Mother, can make him come down here? And if he doesn't, so help me god I will use that thingy the doctor used to...expand me... in reverse as a literal nut cracker!"

"It wouldn't work like that," the doctor informed her.

"I'd make it work like that!"

"Sure, I'll go get him," Darla complied.

"Thank you, mommy," Sarai sweetly replied, smiling.

The doctor walked Darla out of the room. "Excuse her moods, you know how pregnancy can effect a woman," the doctor explained.

"Oh, no," Darla corrected, "that's just how she is," she finished as she walked off.

"Wow," the doctor sighed before leaving.

Sarai laid in the room, looking around at nothing specific. Someone came in. It wasn't Ryan, like she expected. It was the doctor again, and he was wheeling in a machine with him. She knew it from TV, it was a sonogram machine. "I didn't think we got another one of these in the lab when the building was rebuilt," he said to her.

The teenager was confused. "Why do you have one to begin with, in a law firm?" Although she asked, a part of her really didn't want to know the answer.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know. But I know we got one in the first place back when Linwood wanted to see what was inside your mother. Which, as it turns out is you," he explained, trying to sound humorous about the situation.

Sarai found nothing funny about it. "That's one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard," she seethed.

"Sorry..." the doctor mumbled. "So, would you like to see what your baby looks like?" If she insisted on giving birth to it, he figured he might as well treat her like a real OBGYN would treat a real patient.

"Um...a..." she stuttered, "sure, I-I-a I guess."

The doctor gelled her stomach and took the sonogram. The image of a baby, a regular human baby, appeared on the screen. "Stop!" Sarai exclaimed upon seeing the baby. "Take it off, I don't wanna see it," she was borderline panicking.

"Okay, fine," the doctor agreed. As he wheeled the machine out of the room, Gunn walked in.

"Hey, Ryan can't make it down at the moment so I- hey, what's wrong?" It was clear there was something wrong with his best friend.

"There's a baby in me! An actual, live baby. With feet and arms and everything," she answered frantically. "I can't have a baby!"

"Woah, woah, where's this coming from, did something happen?" He sat on the chair next to her.

"The doctor, he did a sonogram and showed me the baby. Until now, I guess, I don't know, it didn't seem real and I was just focused on the mystical part. But it's a real baby. I cannot be responsible for a real baby. I'm barely responsible enough to make toast."

"Don't say that. You know that's not true..."

"I know that Bad. Things. Happen. To. Babies." She cut off, emphasizing each word. "Even when they have really, really good parents. Bad things can still happen to them, things that can fuck them up for life. Because they're helpless, so parents have to help them in every way imaginable. What hell will happen to my child? If my dad, Mr. Serious And Responsible, can lose me to a hell dimension for my childhood, what will I end up doing? I don't stand a chance. It's already in danger because of me!"

Over the course of their friendship, Gunn had heard more Sarai rants than he could remember. This one was by far the most serious, and, the most important. "Don't do this. Don't compare you to the kid. You had a crazy freak after you, you had freaks after you since before you were born. This baby doesn't. And you didn't know what would happen if you touched that tomb."

"And I didn't care to think before I touched it," Sarai corrected, "and I'm finally being punished for it," she muttered after.

"Punished? For what?"

"For not thinking. For never thinking things through. For playing practical jokes on people that involve threats of deportation, for ranting endlessly about monotonous things, for having cursed at almost every teacher I've had, for charging insane amounts of money to my father's credit card and then laughing about it after. For, generally, being an asshole." She paused to take a breath. "Don't think I'm apologizing for it, because I'm not. It's fun for me. I'm just saying, it's finally biting me in the ass. Karma or whatever."

"I think it's just crappy luck," Gunn disagreed. "And, you know, you were responsible once. I mean, you took care of yourself when you were a kid, and when you first came back. You've just, you know..."

"Got lazier than once thought possible?"

"Well... yeah. Hey, if I could get away with it, I probably would do it too."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around. So, where exactly is Ryan? I want him here."

Gunn sighed. "Yeah. About him. When I left his mother and father were, well, they were doing a pretty good re-enactment of Angel a few hours ago for people who weren't even around to see it."

"YIKES!" She squealed. "Poor Ryan," she then sighed. Suddenly, the pregnant teen's eyes widened. "Okay, something feels weird."

"What? What's wrong?" Gunn questioned.

The friends looked down at what was now a wet spot towards the bottom of the blanket that was covering her. "I think it's time to get everyone down here... like, thirty seconds ago!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading again! and sorry about another wait, I hope it was worth it. Next chapter, as Sarai begins labor, more of the others will be involved again, names will be talked about, and there very well could be a mother turf war.

_**Please review.**_


	7. The Beginning of It All

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Everyone else reading, feel free to do the same... please.

* * *

"And another thing..." Ryan's mother continued to chastize her son in Angel's living room. Lucky for Ryan, Gunn finally interrupted.

"Everyone needs to get down stairs," He announced, walking through the door. "Sarai's water broke."

"Really? No she can't be delivering now," Ryan denied, worried.

"She wasn't ready when I left," Darla added.

"Oh this isn't good. Maybe it's a cosmic punishment for what you've done," Rebecca wondered to her son.

"Mom!"

"Its terrible yes. But actions have consequences."

"Yeah I just had that talk with the pregnant girl," Gunn breezed off and turned to Angel. "And she said as I was leaving, if you're not down there soon, she's putting a video of you 'rocking out' to 'Mandy' on YouTube."

"Did she seem to be in pain? Or sick looking like before?" Angel asked, concerned. "And what's a YouTube?"

"She also said the brain trusts better work fast, or she's gonna use me to sue them."

"I am working as hard as I can," Wesley argued, looking up from his book.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what I was told."

"Working on what?" Alan asked.

Sarai must have been channeling Ryan, because the usually honest boy didn't even need to pause to think of a lie. "The condition she has. Illyritious... Wesley's a doctor. He's researching his medical books about a procedure that can be done to minimize the effect."

Angel scowled. He didn't like this... this boys... ability to lie. But he realized he had bigger issues to deal with. "You and Fred, you really do need to work faster, you need to..."

"They've been fired," a female voice said from the doorway. Everyone stared in silence.

Willow.

"I've been summoned, and when Sarai summons, I answer. Well, except for when she asked me here to get rid of the evidence of her Cheesecake making attempt, but that's a whole other story, and you know, I think cheesecake walls would be nice..."

"Willow!" Angel finally interrupted the ramble.

"Sorry. Yeah, she called me up and said to 'get my redheaded ass here now to do the mans work Wesley just isn't equipped to, as I'm sure Fred could confirm,'"she informed the room. "Her words, not mine," she then stated.

"Well, pregnancy can make a woman say crazy things. We'll just have to excuse her, since she'd never speak like that otherwise," Rebecca spoke up. "Are you a doctor too?"

Willow eyed the middle aged woman, then put two and two together. "Ryan's mom?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah... I'm a doctor too."

"Hey, Red's back," Spike greeted, exiting Sarai's bedroom where the non-researchers were watching TV.

"Hi Spike. Dawnie!"

"Hey, Will," Dawn came out behind Spike. "Did you come to help Sarai?"

"You bet. And I think I can too, she just has to give birth first. Angel, Darla, can I talk to you in private? And Wesley... and maybe Fred..."

Ryan knew where she was going with that and decided to make it easier. "I want to see Sarai, I don't want her alone. Mom, dad, will you come with me?"

"Sure," his father replied.

"I'll come too, if that's okay," Dawn said.

The four left the room and all the adults gathered in the living room. "You know how to help?" Angel sighed.

Willow nodded. "It just so happened that when Sarai called I was with someone in The Coven who knows all about Illyria. She's not only an 'old one'... but, she's a God,"

"Don't tell Sarai that," Angel and Darla said at once.

"Believe me, I wouldn't. She doesn't need any more ego complexes."

"Go on," Angel pressed.

"I think, once she's out, I can lessen her powers since she's not in a pure form. I don't know if I can make her completely dormant, but I can try."

"Well, yeah you can try," Cordelia stated. "You passed Calculous in your sleep, I say you've got a shot."

"What do you mean 'not in pure form'?" Lindsey, asked confused.

"Is she tainted like a lot of the demons on this Earth?" Doyle added.

"Well she's really not in her own body anymore. She's inhabited a human body, meaning there's still a human with a soul deep inside. And Sarai said Lorne can sense a human, which can give us even better odds it will work. It's not berried too, too, deep if Lorne can read it."

"But Sarai has to give birth first," Darla repeated.

Willow nodded. "The spell I was given doesn't say 'in utero usable'."

"Why? It would if it was?" Lindsey felt the need to question. Even though, honestly, he didn't want to know.

"Oh yes," Wesley answered for her, "spells are labeled well."

"Then why do so many of them bloody go wrong?" Spike challenged.

No one answered.

Meanwhile downstairs:

"Look, Mr. And Mrs. Murphy, I appreciate you being here... but, and don't take offence, it's just a little weird," Sarai confessed.

"I'll give you two alone time as well," Dawn said.

Rebecca nodded. "Of course dear. We'll give you some privacy."

"Control yourself," Alan looked over at his son and warned.

Once the parents left the room, Sarai lunged at her boyfriend, and pulled him close to her by his shirt. "What have you done to me!" she yelled, as a contraction started. "This? Is painful!"

Once it ended she let go. "Everyone should just take out a billboard blaming me and just point to it, from now on," the boy concluded.

"What, you mean it's not fun for you?" she laughed. "Welcome to my world. I always get blamed for everything."

"You deserve everything you get blamed for."

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." There was a pause. "Boy or girl?" she finally asked.

"Huh?"

"They shouldn't give you a diploma! Do. You. Want. A. Boy. Or. A. Girl," she then said slowly.

"Oh... um... I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

Sarai nodded. "I just did before you came in. I mean, a boy could be interesting because there's Sophia and Mini-Me running around. But then again girl baby clothes are adorable."

"Do you know what sex Illyria is? I mean, just in case, they should be the same gender. It could be weird otherwise," Ryan concluded.

"Very true."

"Willow's here," Ryan then remembered.

"Good. Very good. Teleportation rocks. If I could do that maybe I wouldn't be late for classes."

"Or you could stop having ten minute conversations with Dawn in the hallway."

"What are practicing being a dad?"

There was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Angel asked. Darla, Willow and Wesley were with him.

"Sureness. Hi Willow!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," she shrugged.

"You should've come a few minutes ago," Ryan muttered.

"I'd reply to that, but I need to say something else."

"Wait," Willow said, "first I have news. I think I may be able to help your baby get rid of Illyria after it's born."

"Really?" Both teenagers said. "Awesome," Sarai went on, "see, this is why I called you. She's been on a the case a few minutes and beat you," she said to Wesley.

"She had help from The Coven!" he defended.

"Am I suppose to know what that means?" She took a breathe. "Anywhoo, I'll let it slide. After all, Wes old pal, you and are two of a kind now. We can relate. We're reaching a new level in our relationship."

"We have?" Wesley questioned, foolishly assuming she was referring to their little 'moment' earlier.

"Yeah. We both have children out of wedlock," she went on to laugh, causing the ex-watcher roll his eyes. "Sure you've gotten Fred a ring and you've been shacking up for years, but there's been no real follow through since the engagement Cordelia forced you into."

"Well... you're parents did the same," he stumbled for lack of anything to say.

"Yeah. But I resulted in that. How could anyone fault them?"

"And that brings us to today's new level of egotistical," Angel stated.

"How many times do I have to remind you that it stemmed from your genes?" she challenged.

"This kid's gonna be more self obsessed than Gaston, huh?" Ryan wondered.

"Gaston?" Sarai questioned.

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Oh... never seen it. I like Bambi though. Thumper seems like an awesome bff. Snow White's a whore who's an air head for eating the apple, it's a cardinal rule you don't take food from strangers and Cinderella's an idiot for wearing glass shoes... its hard enough dancing in allegedly comfortable heels... you can't dance in glass ones. The prince was clearly a stalker, I'd be creeped out not flattered. Arial had like Multiple Personalities or something. Was she a mermaid was she a real girl? Who knows. And why do parents always die? I mean how messed up is... OH! Contraction! Pain!"

In a way, they all were relieved it ended the rant.

After the contraction ended, the door opened again and Rebecca popped her head in. "Can we come back for a little?"

"Aaaa... sure," Sarai replied. Rebecca, Alan and Dawn entered.

"Do you need anything?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think so," Sarai replied. "Why? Am I missing something? I'm new at this... you've done it more."

"No," she laughed, "you're not missing anything."

"Of course she isn't. I made sure she has everything she needs," Darla spoke, feeling a little threatened. So what if she did it more? Darla was the mother and should be the only person to take questions involving the birth.

"However. I want ice. I like ice and on TV they always get ice," Sarai decided.

"Sure," Darla said.

"I can get it," Rebecca offered.

"I got it," Darla insisted sternly.

"I can go."

The mother's both headed for the door.

"Great now those two are gonna have a pissing contest," Sarai muttered.

"Must you be so blunt?" Angel sighed.

"Are you new?"

Dawn shrugged. "Its sweet," she said, feeling slightly jealous that her mother will never get to childishly battle another over her. Sarai picked up on it.

"Dammit, Dawnie, real feelings totally kill my mojo," she said to try and make things funny again.

"I'll try and be more heartless like you," she smiled.

"That's all I asked while I'm in Sarcasm Operating Hours." Her eyes widened. "Crap! Again with the contracting!"

"They're getting close together... she should be delivering soon," Willow concluded.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, Sarai gives birth with all that wackiness it entails. Name fights, Lindsey trying (and failing) to reason with Sarai, more jealousy, Sarai assaulting Angel after he 'betrays' her... all the average things you'd expect... And a surprise about the baby itself.

Until then _**Please Review.**_


	8. Viola!

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it.

* * *

Sarai sucked her breath in as hard as she humanly could, and then gave one final push out, as hard as the super-strengthed teenager could, using all of her favorite obscenities and breaking her boyfriend's hand the in process. He knew better to complain though; he watched sitcoms. Finally, it was completely. Sarai sighed and leaned back, as she listened to the crying. "That really wasn't so awful," she shrugged.

If Ryan's hand wasn't broken, if she wasn't a girl, and hadn't just had his baby, he might have slapped her.

"How's the baby?" the new parents asked at once.

"Good so far," Willow answered, "I'm almost done with the spell."

"She looks human," Darla added.

"She?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Unless she's gonna be a he after Illyria is gone," Ryan pondered.

"Will you stop saying that?" Sarai asked. "I guess now that I'm not all... out there exposed for all to see like Britney on TMZ, father and everyone else can come in."

"Glad to hear it," Angel ran in. Everyone else followed at a normal pace. Except for Ryan's parents who had to call and check in on their two daughters.

"You were listening right outside the door the whole time?"

"You expected me to sit calmly?"

"Good point."

"All done," Willow announced at the same time a blue flash happened. She then carried the baby over to her mother.

"She's so... blue?" Sarai unexpectedly sighed as she looked down at the tiny human in her arms. "Why am I seeing blue?" Everyone stared at the tiny, few, strands of blue hair at the top of the newborns head.

"Apparently Illyria had some blue hair," Fred began to explain.

"We can color over it," Darla promised.

Sarai looked puzzled. "Color over it? Why would anyone color over blue hair? But maybe, so she feels like she fits in more..."

"You're not coloring your hair blue," Angel interrupted.

"I'm a mom now, I don't have to listen to you."

"That's how you became a mom!"

"Exactly... so really nothing in this relationship will change if I go ahead and do it."

"Yeah, except for whether or not you can live rent-free."

"Well played." Sarai looked at the baby. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Go on, start saying about how adoreablyfantabulouslycute she is."

"Darling," Darla commented.

"Adorable," Said Angel.

"Very pretty," Dawn complimented.

"Beautiful," Doyle said.

The list went on from everyone.

"Kinda reminds me of a Smurf," Spike couldn't help but state.

Angel slapped him upside the head. "My granddaughter does not look like a smurf!"

"Do you even know what a smurf is?" Cordelia asked. "Just curious."

"The blue people on that cartoon channel Blair watches," he answered proudly. Showed them what they knew, he wasn't as out of touch as they all liked to accuse him of.

"Impressive."

Spike laughed. "You said grandfather. You're officially over the hill, mate." He turned to Darla, "and that makes you..." Lindsey shook his head to warn the vampire not to finish that sentence, for his own safety from Darla. "Never mind."

"And you know, she couldn't be a smurf because she's female," Sarai added. "There was only one smurfette... and yet there were baby smurfs. Little blue skank."

"So, the blue hair. Symptom of Illyritous or whatever I said before?" Ryan inquired.

"Yes," answered the room.

"Or we could say it runs on my father's side," Sarai mused. "Besides, I think it's perfect. It'll help make her unique, and I demand my little Viola be unique, because, well..."

"Wait. I'm sorry," Ryan cut her off, "you're little what?!"

"Viola. That's what I've decided her name is."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Do you have the Uterus she pushed her way out of?"

"That's not entirely fair," Lindsey felt the need to say.

"It's perfectly fair," Sarai argued.

"No it's not."

"Is too."

"She did all the work," Darla added then paused for a moment to glare at Angel and think about her own labor, "but darling wouldn't you rather a nice name like Elizabeth?"

"Fuck no," Sarai swore.

"That only took you five minutes to say in front of the baby," Angel commented, "personally, I'm impressed you waited this long."

"Personally," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And Elizabeth? Mom? Really? Why I don't I just call her JoeShmo?"

"It's a nice name," Darla defended.

"Four hundred years ago when you were my age."

"Go back a little more," Spike had to tease.

"Go to hell," Darla shot back.

"It doesn't want him either" Angel reminded her.

Sarai gasped. "Lorne! Where's Lorne?"

"We had him stay with the girls since Ryan's parents are here," Fred told her.

"I called him and said you delivered though," Faith added.

"I want him here. He should be here. And wait til he hear's how all you haters feel about the color blue. Do you get together and talk smack about him being green behind his back? Huh? Huh?"

"Smack?" Angel, Wesley and Darla asked.

"I'll tell you later," Gunn promised. "Now when do I get to hold my goddaughter?"

"Give me a little longer," Sarai answered, not yet ready to let her go.

"What makes you godfather, by the way?" Spike asked.

"He's my best friend," Sarai reminded him.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And you're not her anything," Angel added to Spike.

Ryan and Sarai looked at Dawn, "you can be godmother."

"Yes, yes I can. And I'll do it well," Dawn smiled.

"Oh. You could get a wand... just you know, just for show," Willow said to Dawn.

"And you can tell the kid it has powers to get her to do stuff when she's older," Faith mused.

"I say this blessed event calls for a bottle of something that usually pours into a shot glass," Doyle concluded.

"You think a Wednesday is reason enough to do some shots," Cordelia challenged.

"You got a problem with Wednesday?"

"If I made an inappropriate joke about being down for some shots, how well received would it be?" Sarai questioned.

"Don't even waste your time," Angel answered.

"Well then could someone hook a girl up with some Aleeve? I'm feeling a little sore."

"That's to be expected, and sure," Fred answered.

"Your pain meds wore off that quick? Damn," Faith wondered.

"What pain meds?" Sarai asked.

Angel slowly made his way to the back of the room.

"The epidural and pain medication they give during labor," Wesley elaborated.

"They said I couldn't have any... that it was only given in certain cases. I asked about it cause I remember always seeing it on TV births," the new mom explained.

"That's not true," Wesley answered.

"I should go call Lorne down... or...something," Angel softly muttered as he tried to exit.

"WAIT!" Sarai yelled. "Stop right there. What did you do?"

"Well, see," the vampire stuttered, "I...sort've told them not to give you anything." The room was shocked.

"Take your kid," Sarai ordered Ryan.

"Huh?

"Take her!"

He took the baby in his arms.

"Let me at him," Sarai said, getting out of bed.

"Honey, I..." Angel began.

"Don't you 'honey' me, traitor."

"It was for your own good!"

"That's probably what the Menedez brother's said," Faith commented.

"You remember after your tonsil surgery? You were seeing elephants, and had that fever for weeks. I was scared this stuff would make you sick too," He explained, as Sarai neared him. "What are you doing?"

"I deserve to cause you pain!" With that, she kicked him swiftly in the shin. At that same moment, Ryan's parents entered. "Sup?" Sarai greeted, for lack of anything better to say.

"Here's the baby!" Ryan distracted his parents from asking questions on what they saw.

"She's beautiful," Rebecca commented.

"The blue hair is from the medical condition?" Alan guessed.

"Yes, dad."

"'Sup'?" Angel mouthed to his daughter. She shrugged and they both tried not to laugh at her lameness.

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked.

"Viola," Sarai said proudly.

"Oh," the other grandparents sighed.

"Viola Murphy. Interesting," Alan said.

"You mean Viola Angel," Angel corrected.

"Here we go," the teenager parents muttered at once.

"Traditionally, the last name is the fathers," Alan argued.

"Traditionally, he would've kept it in his pants til it was the mother's last name too," Angel answered.

Sarai waved her arms in the air, "alright. This isn't happening. I don't care about the last name. I really don't. Dad, when I'm the one saying to let something go? Take the hint."

"But..."

"Get over it."

"But..."

"Or no baby snuggles for you for a long time," she threatened.

"You can't do that. Can she do that?"

The teenager stumbled "... I don't know?...Can I? I really need to research the rules of this stuff."

Angel shook his head. "Just get back in bed. You need your rest."

"I do. I really do. However, I have a bajillion things to do."

"Like what?" Darla questioned.

"Like shopping for baby clothes, diapers so she doesn't pee on the clothes or worse, a crib-thiny, and oh yeah, trying on my cap and gown to make sure I'm not a heifer." She looked down, "I'm not as small again as I would've lived."

Cordelia cleared her throat. "Ah, remember me?" she spoke. "You need shopping done? You're looking at the master."

"Especially when its not her money," Doyle added.

"I'll go too," Rebecca offered.

Darla looked around. Who did those two think they were? She was Sarai's mother. She would handle everything. "No, I'll go. Besides, room needs to be made in Sarai's bedroom, you can do that."

"Take Dawn with you though so everything's not outdated," Sarai requested. "You don't mind, right Dawn?"

"Nopes," the other teenage girl replied. "Oh! And Stuffed animals! I'll get stuffed animals."

"A giant Clifford! They're adorable!" Willow exclaimed.

"You mean like giant stuffed Skittles?" Sarai wondered. "Yikes! Skittles! Oh! I hope she won't get jealous of Viola," she worried. Her dogs happiness meant the world to her.

"Maybe you should keep them separate," Angel suggested.

"What? No. They have to become best friends, they're family!"

"I hope Blair doesn't get jealous," Angel then stated.

"Oh, she'll get over it," Sarai dismissed. "Now how should I go about introducing them?"

"Well... when Ryan was borne, I had a Great Dane and I let him go up to the crib and sniff it," Rebecca offered.

"Hmmm... interesting." There was a pause. "You know, I think I want all my female people on the shopping mission. Lindsey, you can move the furniture in my room... Wes, Doyle, Gunn, you can help him. Spike will aid me in commentary that shall be both sarcastic and humorous at once."

"I'm in," Spike agreed.

"What, no assignment for me?" Angel asked.

"I'm not dumb. I do know not to push my luck too far what with this whole... you know, mishap."

After much convincing, Sarai talked her parents, Willow and the doctor into letting her and the baby go upstairs, where they quickly crawled into Sarai's bed. Ryan and his parents left to bring over his sisters to meet the baby and the girls went shopping. Sarai put everyone else to work, minus the two vampires, Lorne and the children. "Sophia, would you like to see the baby?" Sarai asked the child. Sophia moved up closer to the bed to get a look, though she really didn't get what the big deal was. "I'm her mommy," Sarai explained.

"Can I hold her?" Blair decided to ask, coming up behind Sophia.

"You're too young... and too... me-young," Sarai replied. Honestly, she was nervous enough holding Viola, as her klutzy teenage self. "However, Lorne, it can be your turn now."

"About time! Give me the little nipper," the green demon demanded. "She's a bundle of cute alright."

"You expected me to create anything other?" She turned her attention to the girls, "why don't you do me a favor. Blair, take Sophia in your room... well, if you have any dolls wearing clothes that you think might fit the baby, bring them to me. I'm tired of her wearing a blanket." The girls listened.

"Look at the Nancy Boys playing movers, trying to be all puffed out and manly," Spike quipped from the edge of the bed.

"Shut up," Lindsey replied. "And how much stuff do you have in this dresser?!" he then exclaimed and he, Wes, Gunn and Doyle lifted it. They were going to empty it first, but upon opening the stuffed drawers they realized that would take forever. The dresser had been next to the bed, but Sarai decided that's where she wanted her soon-to-be purchased crib.

"My dads Visa limit," she shrugged. "You know, maybe you could toss that stuff in the closet and I'll use the draw space for Viola."

"There's room left in the closet?" Angel questioned from the doorway.

"I'm sure if you chucked that stuff it the door will still close."

"Or, you could get rid of some stuff."

Sarai was horrified by such a suggestion. "Get rid? Of my clothes? My wardrobe? Fashion?! Lorne tell him that can't be done."

"I'm all for fashion Saraikins," Lorne replied, "but I have heard about parents making sacrifices for their kids. Not my mother of course. Unless it was literal..."

She took a deep breath. "Fine," she whispered.

Angel was shocked by what he thought he heard. Especially since he was only half serious. "What?"

"I'll get rid of some clothes." The men had to stop themselves from falling, and having the dresser crash, due to shock. Suddenly, an idea struck. "Or, I could just use some of your closet space," she told her father. "I mean what do you need so many black shirts for anyway? Just rewear each one once more than usual before washing to even it out."

Before Angel could answer, he was pushed aside by Skittles arrival, having woken up from her nap on Angel's bed. The dog immediately went over to Sarai, Lorne and the baby, filling the room with tension. She sniffed the baby three times, licked Sarai's knee, then headed out for her water bowl. "I guess Skittles is down," the teenager shrugged. "Awesome! What a relief," she sighed.

"Yeah... the hard parts over," Angel dryly replied.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Viola is here and so next chapter will be basically pure baby-antics, before I get plot-y with the rest of the chapters. Hope it was enjoyable.

_**Please review.**_


	9. Taking the Good With the Bad

A/N: Yes, it's been YEARS. So, so, so sorry! I cannot say it enough. I hope there are still readers.

The men continued to move furniture around to Sarai's request. Lorne looked down at the blue-haired baby he was holding with a smile. "Okay, I think I have to give you up now, I imagine your granddad is getting quite antsy…" Lorne held out the baby to Angel, who was standing by the door. "Go ahead, do your thing…"

Angel shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Actually, I need to look for something. I think I still have baby clothes somewhere, who knows how long the girls will be…I should… do that…" he stammered before his quick exit.

"Ooookay," the new mother muttered before taking her baby from Lorne. "I'm on the case." With that, Sarai went to her dad's room where he was rummaging through his closet. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm trying to look for stuff for you."

"But don't you want to hold Viola?" she asked curiously. "You haven't. I thought by now you would have sucked the life out of her." The teenager paused and scrunched up her face. "That was a terrible choice of words."

Angel took a box off his closet shelf. "Here it is. Look they'll be plenty of time for bonding, but right now there are things to do. Babies are work…"

"Dad!" the teenager exclaimed, exasperated. "I know. I know. What is going on with you? It's like you… you don't have any interest in her."

Angel sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was once feared throughout the world, now he was cowering to a teenager and an infant. "I'm supposed to mad at you…"

"What?"

"This is a big deal. I'm supposed to be hard on you. Maybe if I hadn't let so many things slide in the past you would have taken what I say more seriously. But if I…."

Sarai was on to him. "But if you what?" she asked, going over to him and holding out the baby like she was a carrot in front of a horse. Angel turned his head away, and Sarai moved the baby in the same direction. "Come on…"

Will power was never Angel's strong point. He took a good look at his granddaughter, thanks to Sarai's pursuit and that was it. "Give her to me!" Angel snatched the baby out of his daughter's arms and held her tightly. "Oh… she's just…" Angel gave her a light squeeze before briefly acknowledging his daughter, "thank you for having her." He was back to the baby. "Let's get some clothes on you, huh? This naked business can't be comfortable with the air conditioning on." With one hand Angel took an onsie out of the cardboard box, and to his surprise, he happened to spot a diaper in there as well. "What? How'd that get in there? Oh well, better for you!"

"Dad, can I do it?" Sarai asked, maternal control kicking in.

"I'll show you how."

"But… I'm sure I can figure it out…"

"You don't need to figure it out, just watch," Angel instructed, not even looking at her as he began to dress Viola. He did turn to look at the doorway when there was a knock, as did Sarai.

"Everything good in here?" Lorne asked, peaking in.

"The Beast is awake again," Sarai answered.

"Glad to hear it!"

Angel was oblivious to them. All off a sudden Sarai heard her cell phone ring, "Can we go back?" she asked, looking at her newly dressed daughter.

"Yeah," Angel followed her.

The teenager ran into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. "Hi Ryan… she's fine… yeah…. Um what? Ah….sure I mean if that's really important…. No, I think they can if they stand back…I'll call you back. Bye." Is what the other's heard of her end of the conversation.

Sarai looked around at everyone and sighed. "Apparently, Ryan's parents want to know if they can call their Parish and start making Baptism plans… Ryan didn't know what to say he was concerned you" she pointed to her father, "and you" she pointed at Spike, "and mom could die if you go into a church. You can go, right? You just can't have any of the stuff touch you?"

"That's pretty much how it goes," Angel agreed. "Hopefully it will be on a nice cloudy day…."

"Well should I tell them the truth?" Sarai pondered.

"No, we'll make it work. After all she should be baptized."

"Having a load of Nuns on you kill-list makes you a good authority on Good Catholic Living?" Lindsey couldn't help but point out as he and Gunn moved a bookcase of DVD's into the living room.

"Did I ask you to speak to me?" Angel muttered.

"Please, don't go Kindergarten on me you two," Sarai sighed. "I have a million things on my mind already, now I'm being told I need to have my daughter join the Jesus club." Everyone either rolled their eyes or took a deep breath; except for Lindsey. As the newbie still, he didn't know what was coming.

"You have a problem with Jesus?" he asked, curiously.

"I like JC just fine. He seems like he was probably a cool guy. Turning water into booze, I mean don't people usually have to pay a lot of money for that at weddings? That's awesome. But he's not the only Miracle Baby in town anymore…"

"_You're jealous_ of Christ?" he cut her off. "She's jealous of Christ?" he repeated to everyone else.

"I can't believe there was someone around here that didn't already know that," Gunn replied.

"All I'm saying is, I put in over a decade in Hell saving people. My birth was prophesized. Okay, I don't do much now, but it's not like I never save people anymore! I'm allowed a break, plus don't I always send some of my babysitting money to the LA Animal Shelter every month? Yes I do. When do I get my props?"

"After you die," Gunn sarcastically replied.

Sarai shook her head. "I gotta change that somehow." She then headed to hear closet and took out a pink with shades of tangerine chiffon and taffeta Teri John knee length, tank dress out of her closet. "Now on to the next problem, seeing if this baby fits, thanks to the baby." She took the dress into her bathroom and came back out short after, and went right to her mirror. She was, in fact, bigger, but not in a way she was complaining about. "Wow! Look at these things! They weren't here the other times I tried this on. How did I not notice?" she pondered, staring at her new cleavage the v-neck lining of the dress was showing off. No one was looking at her. "Hey dad did I ever show you this?" She walked over to him and eyed the tag she was showing him; Orig $450 Clearance: $150 "Plus with my coupons, and using a store card that I opened in your name, I got it for seventy-five dollars at Bloomingdales!"

The vampire now didn't know if he should continue to be mortified, or proud. _"That's the good thing about being evil, it's so simple_," Angel couldn't help but say to himself in his head.

Sarai was still admiring her new enhancement. "I can't wait until Dawn get's back, she's gonna be so jealous!" Sarai clapped and twirled once, causing her bubble to burst. "What the hell?" She looked down at the forming stain on her dress that felt like it was coming out of her "Oh terrific," she muttered, realizing what it was.

"Well, you of all people should know everything comes with a price," Lorne informed her.

"I know that. What I don't know is how do I turn these things off?"

Of course the apartment full of males, that the fate of humanity very often depended on, were useless.

TBC

Please review! Thank You!

A/N2: Okay, so after far too long that was just a chapter to get my feet wet as I get back into my grove after the extended sabbatical. Thank you to everyone who reads this, sticking it out. I will have another chapter up soon.

A/N: Also in the review, feel free to tell me if there is any interest in another story I've been working on recently (which is what lead me back to Sarai.) It's sort of a re-write of my old Lindsey story, same basic premise, but very different. I've been away for a loooong while so I don't know if kidfics are "passé" now-a-days, but it's not going to be all generic fluff.


End file.
